


With You

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-17
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hot, sweet, porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrismm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrismm/gifts).



> Written by request. :)

Lance has no idea what time it is in the south Pacific, but it's just after three in the morning when his phone rings, Nick's voice in his ear all raspy and song-shot and Lance thinks _mmm, dreamin'_ because he had been, dreams so real he could almost feel the press of Nick's body, sweat-slick and heavy, the heat of Nick's hand on the back of his neck, and the taste of Nick's skin, so sweet he licks his lips looking for more. Nick moans from somewhere too far away, and Lance blinks, wonders if he said any of that out loud as he shifts the phone against his ear and tries to wake himself up enough to follow along. "Nicky," he says, reaching for the water on his bedside table, fingers skimming over Nick's glasses, old wire-rims that always make Lance smile. "Miss you."

"Fuck," Nick says, and there's something about way he sounds, the way his voice hitches, that makes Lance swallow hard, makes him bite his lip and listen close because Nick's saying something about porn and AJ and Lance is pretty sure he's not dreaming because these things don't usually figure into his dreams. Okay _fine_ , once in a while, maybe, but he's definitely getting a visual now, Nick and AJ sprawled out in some hotel room, ink and sunshine and Lance knows what it's like to be on tour, too jumpy to sleep, too much adrenaline, and Lance knows what that's like, too, bandmates and boredom and porn is the perfect distraction, pretty boys fucking on the flat screen, the sound turned down low....

"Nick," Lance says, his voice shakier than he wants to admit. Lance knows Nick picks up on tour, girls, boys, whatever, they aren't married and tour-tricks wouldn't mean anything even if they were, but AJ, _fuck_ , AJ is something else entirely. AJ would mean something, no question. "Nick, what're you sayin'?"

"I'm sayin' I miss you," Nick says, and Lance hears him take a deep breath, hears the slide of cotton over skin. "And I'm sayin' AJ has this fuckin' porn, it's old-school, and it's, _fuck_ ," Nick's breath catches somewhere high in his throat, and Lance wishes Nick's voice wasn't so fucking sexy, wishes Nick couldn't just turn him on like this, Lance's dick hot and hard and leaking against his belly, his fingers all twisted in his sheets and trying not to touch because he isn't doing this, not now, not with Nick still talking about AJ and porn and Lance still not sure where any of this is going.

Except Nick _is_ , and it's fucking hot, how close he is already, the scratch of stubble against the receiver, soft wet sounds of skin on skin, slurry mumbled words that sound a lot like _fuckin' video, barebacking, fuck, never done that, we could, Lance, we could, we could_ , Nick moaning so sweet Lance knows he's coming even before the words trail off and Lance's brain short-circuits with the idea of it, with what it means, his hand wrapping around on his own dick and jerking hard, hot splash of come on his shoulder, on his belly, and Lance hears his own voice like an echo, like some remnant of a dream.

Lance is still feeling hazy, pale sparks behind his eyelids, low thrum of afterglow Lance wishes he could taste, and Nick says, "That's fuckin' hot, but that's not all, okay? I meant it. I want that. With you."

"Nick," Lance breathes, slow smile spreading across his face, fingers dragging through the come on his belly. "Nick," Lance says again, his voice gone low and rumbly and even with Nick half a world away Lance knows what Nick's offering here, knows it's real, and it's better even than his dreams. "I want that with you, too."  
   
   


\-- End -- 


End file.
